Sleepwalking Star
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: While Shadow and Robin can't sleep, they find Starfire sleepwalking. Inspired by a series of fanart by Rinacat. Takes place in ZKD Volume 1.


Sleepwalking Star

Shadow walked slowly into the kitchen. He was in full uniform since he had fallen asleep after a very tiresome mission involving rescuing several people from a burning building. He then woke up after a very strange dream and decided to get himself some herbal tea to calm his already shaken nerves.

As he was filling up his cup, he did not notice a human figure walk up behind him. He suddenly turned and came face to face with the other person; Robin.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Shadow screamed. He was holding his cup of herbal tea.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Robin screamed. He was holding a glass of water.

The two boys nearly spilt their drinks when they accidentally startled one another.

"What the hell are you doing up so late?" Robin asked, finally calming down. Like Shadow, he was also in full uniform.

"Couldn't sleep," Shadow said, yawning before he took a sip of tea. "You too, huh?"

"Yeah. I was thirsty," Robin said, taking a sip of water.

Shadow then noticed a figure by the door and then gathered Robin's attention. Robin turned and saw someone floating by.

It was Starfire and she was…snoring?

She wasn't just snoring; she was sleepwalking, or in this case, sleep floating.

"We have to follow her before she gets herself into trouble," Shadow said, bringing up his collar.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Robin said. "Come on!"

They followed after Starfire. Even though she was sleep floating, she was surprisingly fast.

The two followed her up to the roof and they panicked when they saw she was about to step off the edge.

"Starfire!" Robin called out as he ran after her, arms wide open, intending to grab her. However, Starfire had flown out of his grasp, a step away from plunging down the Tower. Robin looked down and saw that he was standing on the edge. Suddenly panicking, he lost his balance and fell.

Luckily, Shadow grabbed onto his wrists before he fell to his doom. The shadow manipulator sighed, "Come on, Boy Blunder, let's go after her." Robin grumbled at being called 'Boy Blunder' but nodded nonetheless.

Shadow looked up at the sky and thought, _Starfire_…_where are you?_ He was really worried about her. Who knew what could happen while she was flying in her sleep?

* * *

Dr. Light laughed as he stood over an innocent girl. She wore a yellow shirt with a matching hat on her head, glasses and a blue skirt. She was on the ground as the evil light manipulating villain lifted his hands up, both of them glowing. 

"Now you see the light, infidel! Prepare to feel the might of Dr. L-" but he was unable to finish his rant as Starfire bumped into the back of his head with her own head, hard.

Starfire fell on her butt and woke up, groggily, messaging her head. She then looked up and saw a very angry Dr. Light glaring at her. She gasped and said, "Sorry…?"

Dr. Light, in his anger, shot two beams of concentrated light at Starfire. The Tamaranian girl lifted up both arms to block.

Suddenly, a wall of black energy rose up and shielded her from the blast. She opened her eyes and saw who it was. "Shadow!" she squealed happily. Robin got behind her and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Starfire?' he asked.

"Yes, Robin. But, will you please tell me how I got here?" she asked, still feeling a little confused. Robin chuckled.

"It's a long story, Starfire," he smiled.

Shadow turned his attention to Dr. Light and glared, "Boo." The villain recognized Shadow as Raven's boyfriend and immediately ran away screaming. Shadow blinked before pulling down his collar, "Wonder what that was all about?" he asked.

"He was probably scared of what Raven might do if she saw him again. She did put a number on him when he almost killed you that day," Robin told him. Shadow sighed and approached Starfire.

"Let's go back to the Tower," he said. Starfire responded with a nod.

* * *

The next morning, the other Titans walked into the kitchen with looks of surprise on their faces. Starfire was sitting up, very much confused and surprised, as both Shadow and Robin had their heads rested on both her shoulders, sleeping soundly. On the kitchen tabletop was a note that said, 'Thanks for saving me. Dilia." 


End file.
